


Ready Now *HIATUS*

by Vivid_Falcon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: It all started with a song that made me want to look at love from all angles. We always look at it as this mutual and soft emotion. I wanted to work on writing love as something that someone needs to work on accepting not just for someone else but for themselves too.This started as a one-shot and then it turned into a series. Moreso I was unsatisfied with how it was before because I know more could be done.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	1. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really just serves as like a set up for what's to come. Its definitely a rollercoaster but I hope in the end, it'll be worth it for you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!   
> Keep in mind that the next chapters are different compared to this one because I wasn't actually planning on making this more than one chapter.  
> That's all!

Skeppy considered Bad to be his best friend.

It was fairly obvious though, the said man was an actual angel. He was kind, caring, sweet, trusting, and was always willing to help someone when they needed it. When they first met, Skeppy may or may not have been _just a bit_ obnoxious with Bad. It was an actual miracle that the other man didn't just give up on Skeppy entirely. But Bad apparently saw something in him. And the thought always manages to make Skeppy give a small quirk of a smile. 

It wasn't until Skeppy spilled his pent-up feelings on stream that he realized how much Bad meant to him. It wasn't something big or world exploding though. It was more of a small minor whisper that Skeppy pushed away. At the time he was hurting and Bad had managed to come in and somehow make him feel better. Just by him listening to Skeppy's words, even if they came in a jumbled ranty mess, lifted Skeppy up. Hours would pass and it wouldn't even make the slightest difference.

Skeppy was content.

\---

Later that night, he dreamt of them together. He could feel the grass tickle his feet and the wind softly blows his hair. It was peaceful, far different from the atmosphere surrounding the day before it. When he turned his head to the side, he saw Bad with a dopey grin. He was definitely thinking of something and Skeppy could only gaze at him with adoring eyes. Bad turned towards Skeppy and tilted his head questioningly as if asking him something. The muffin man was strangely quiet for some reason, which was highly unusual for him but Skeppy didn't question it. 

Silence filled the air as Bad's emerald eyes stared into Skeppy's soul. Were they always that mesmerizing? Skeppy stared back, lost in the different shades that were mixed together. And then it all clicked together and Skeppy widened his eyes before softly speaking out.

"You're so pretty."

He woke up with a start.

\---

Almost a year later and they were even closer than before. It was something new, something different than what Bad was used to. The pair has definitely changed since they first met. The change was good though, Bad at least hoped it was. He normally considered himself a chipper man. That's what he's known for after all, a man that radiates warmth and comfort wherever he goes. But days come where Bad can't manage it on his own. Some days get rough but he has Skeppy, and then the days don't seem so bad anymore. 

Bad doesn't believe that fate brought them together. It's a scary thought to play around with. Like something out of a Disney movie or maybe a cheesy romance film. So he refused to believe in it. For all he cared, it was chance and Skeppy's muffinness that started it all and he stuck by that. But Bad knows, he knows that familiar feeling oh so well, that soft fluttery emotion that makes him want to vomit rainbows and flowers. 

_Yes, he liked Skeppy_

Skeppy was a muffinhead but he was also his best friend. But there's also a line that you shouldn't cross and for Bad? This was the line he didn't want to cross at all. But on the days Skeppy felt a little extra bold, and Bad felt a little extra soft? Well, it helped fuel the small flicker of hope in him. 

\---

"Bad?" 

When they first met up, it wasn't a dream. It definitely felt like one to them. The first thing that Bad realized was that Skeppy's smile was brighter than a thousand stars. For Skeppy, it was Bad's eyes as they shone with an overwhelming amount of sincerity. Hugs were given, tears were shed, but more importantly, the two were finally together. And as they both turned to face each other Skeppy was determined to let Bad know how he truly felt. It covered the air around them and everyone could feel it. 

This _terrified_ Bad to the absolute max.

He was scared, scared of commitment, and scared of accidentally letting out the secret he was oh so desperate to keep in. So when Skeppy opened his mouth, and the beginning of the fated sentence was starting to form, Bad pulled away with a sharp inhale. As he did so, his mind made sure to memorize the way Skeppy had reacted. The way the determination faded into a cold sadness, the way his wide grin had morphed into a bitter frown. Most of all, Bad made sure he wouldn't forget that he was the reason behind the other's heartbreak.

'Skeppy deserves better' he thought with a sad smile, and so he ignored Skeppy's desperate attempts to reclaim the moment before. He ignored the obvious flirting and the way Skeppy tried to initiate physical contact. He ignored the soft butterflies and the way his heart sung with every smile that Skeppy made.

"He deserves better"

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did maybe hit that kudos button? Only if you want to though!  
> Carry on to the next chapters if you like now :)


	2. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it takes a bit of poking and prodding for something to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys definitely didn't expect this and I definitely didn't either. Honestly this came out of nowhere.

"Hey Bad?" 

Skeppy's voice penentrated the silence that currently covered them like a soft blanket on a cold night. It wasn't random however, his tone just seemed off from the way it was before. Bad shifted his attention away from the screen and towards the man beside him. "Yeah? What's up?" It was almost concerning how the other shuffled nervously in his spot. They had just finished a movie after all. 

"I just... I have to tell you something really important." Ah, the one specific thing he was trying really hard to avoid. Bad held back his sigh and instead offered a timid smile towards him. "Oh really? What is it?" It hurt him, it really did. Seeing the different ways Skeppy tried to confess, he wondered if the other man just thought he was oblivious. He couldn't decided if that was better or worse.

"I swear I'm not trolling when I say this by the way..." Bad raised an eyebrow, the man was just begging to get interrupted. Almost on cue, the familiar sound of a new message was heard throughout the room. He could see the blatant look of disappointment on Skeppy's face and willed himself to speak up. "Ah sorry Geppy! Do you mind...?" The man blinked before hurriedly standing up. "Yeah yeah you take that I've got to go... use the bathroom!" Bad watched him almost run out of the room and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him. Pulling out his phone, he saw that Quackity had mentioned something about streaming once again.

It wasn't hard to agree when he was trying to escape the specific situation he's currently trapped in. Bad sighed, tucking his phone away once more. Standing up, he was about to call out to Skeppy when the said man came rushing back. "Hey! Sorry I- wait are you leaving?" Bad sharply inhaled at the change of tone in his voice. "I'm really sorry Skeppy, Quackity just messaged me and-" 

"Wait wait Quackity?"

Oh God this is getting horribly worse, Bad internally screamed at himself. "Yeah he-" Skeppy interrupted him, "You're leaving to go hang out with Quackity?" Bad stared at Skeppy bewildered at the idea and hastily shook his head. "Of course not! You muffinhead," Skeppy crossed his arms, obviously irritated at the sudden change of events. "I'm sure he can last without you for a night Bad." The said man pinched his nose in annoyance. "Just because he can doesn't mean-" 

"OH MY GOD! Why are you being like this?!" Bad gaped at the question. "ME?! You're the one acting outrageous here!" Skeppy rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one ditching his BEST FRIEND to go hang out with a guy he just met like a week ago!" Bad pointedly glared at him as Skeppy returned the dark stare. Finally, Bad sighed before heading towards the door. "What? So that's it? Nothing else?" Skeppy spat out as Bad spun around to face him. "You know what Skeppy? I'm done. Leave me alone."

"NO!" Skeppy rushed to block Bad off from the front door. "YOU don't get to be done here! I'm sick and tired of YOU always somehow worming yourself out of every situation where I try to tell you what I've been thinking this ENTIRE time." The atmosphere grew stiff and tense. Neither of them quite ready to interrupt the small painful haven of safety. The area that still gave them a chance to turn back. But Bad was tired, he was tired of running.

"Then stop putting yourself through that Skeppy." He muttered out as the man's eyes widened. "Skeppy, I want you to be happy but that won't be with me. You deserve someone that loves themselves, that won't hesitate to drop their guard with you, someone that'll be able to drop everything to be with you." Bad couldn't feel the tears escaping his eyes, he could only focus on the bittersweet picture in front of him.

"Skeppy, you have to understand that I can't let you ruin yourself for me. You're beautiful, bright, and almost ethereal to this world that we live in. I'm-" He shook his head, "I'm nowhere near that and I probably won't ever be. So please-"

Bad quickly opened the door, "Please just let me go." 

As the door slammed shut, Skeppy dropped to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you want to hit the kudos then feel free to do so! Now I'll see you in the next one!


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold and brutal silence fills the air. It discourages the finding of warmth and it makes people want to stay in their small area of comfort. Skeppy doesn't want to leave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting a third part either so bear with me as I explore what seems to be the seven seas.

Pure silence.

It hurts a lot doesn't it? Like being left out and feeling the familiar sense of darkness wrapping around you. It's always hard to see any sliver of light shine through. How are you supposed to see anything when a large grey wall covers any of your remaining hope?

Skeppy isn't sure how long it's been. How long has he gone without talking to Bad? How long has it been since he's made any form of contact with anyone? Does it really matter now though? His motivation has hit rock bottom, his upload schedule only saved by the pre-recorded videos he made before... before the event that happened. He hates it, hates it with every fiber of his being. 

_He was so stupid._

He had gotten his hopes up, his optimism and self-confidence reassured him. His friends had even made an effort to pitch in and encourage him to confess. They all seemed so sure of it that Skeppy couldn't help but agree with them too. Starting from the dream team,

_"Bad is one of our best friends Skeppy. He matters so much to us, you actually have no idea. You better not hurt him." Dream had said as George and Sapnap argued in the background. At the time, he was still figuring out his feelings but they knew. Of course they all knew. "Honestly dude, Bad has been there for all of us and we'd be damned if we let anything happen to him." Sapnap butted in as George tried to kill him on the server. "Obviously we would have to like kill you or something." George added making Skeppy lightly giggle._

_"I promise." He said as Dream chuckled._

It was almost impressive how he had actually thought he could keep that promise. If he could, he would've bitterly laughed at the pitiful memory. Instead, he just sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Who was next... oh right...

_"Hey Skeppy?" Ant had called him while they were both on the Dream SMP. "Yeah?" It was tedious but it had to be done for the upcoming wars. "When Red and I first got together, Bad and the gang swarmed him. It was actually kind of endearing to see them so protective over me." The two shared a small laugh before Ant cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that it won't be any different for you." Skeppy blinked before beginning to laugh at Ant's serious tone. "I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, a comfortable silence filled the air._

Why did he think this was a good idea? Was it the jokes? Or maybe the way that everyone just figured it out before them. Even the viewers seemed to just know what was going on and it irked him. Was it really that obvious to everyone? Apparently so because he began to get the blessings from almost everyone on the server. 

_It started with Callahan typing a message in the game chat. It wasn't anything dramatic but rather just the general statement._

_Callahan joined the game_

_< Callahan> You have my blessing._

_< Skeppy> What_

_Callahan has left the game_

_Skeppy eyed the message before simply deciding to ignore it. He'll ask about it later but for now he was going to work on gathering resources. At least he was when Punz sent him a message to get on VC 3. To say it unnerved him would be an understatement. "Hey you wanted to talk?" He asked as Punz cleared his throat. "Yeah I just wanted to say if you hurt Bad in any way, I promise to get revenge for him." Skeppy nodded seriously before tilting his head in confusion. "Wait who told you?"_

_Punz stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "The real question is who hasn't figured it out yet." Just as he said that, Awesamdude joined the VC. "Have you threatened him yet?" He asked, making Punz laugh again. "Don't worry I made sure to do that first." Awesamdude hummed in acknowledgement. "Look Skeppy I'm sure you're a good guy. We just want the best for Bad. He deserves the world honestly and we just want him to be happy." Skeppy smiled at the warmth that radiated from his words._

_"I'll make sure to make him as happy as I possibly can."_

Well that backfired horrendously. Skeppy groaned at the memory, sitting up in his bed for the first time in a while. He might as well get something to eat. A decent distraction to focus on. Instead, he noticed his phone on the counter softly buzzing against the cold surface. He didn't want to look at it, the mere sight making him recoil in disgust, but he willed himself to answer the phone anyways. "H-hello?" He spoke, his voice hoarse after not using it for so long. 

"What the fuck Zak."

Suddenly his appetite disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lots for reading and if you WANT you can give it a kudos :D  
> Now I'll see you guys in the next one!


	4. Honesty is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know he's hurting. He does his best not to show it everytime a dono mentions him. But his friends are determined to help him. It makes him wonder if maybe...  
> maybe something could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wasn't expecting this burst of energy but here we are WOO!

"Thank you Cassidy for the three dollars! Hey Bad I was wondering if you could say hi to my two younger siblings, they're such big fans! Their names are Sam and Allison. Hiiiiii Sam! Hi Allison!!!" 

It was a somewhat normal day of streaming for Bad. He says somewhat normal because there's one missing element for him. The lack of a wild Skeppy lurking nearby. Thankfully his fans didn't donate about his inactivity on social media or anything of the sort. To them it seemed to be normal Skeppy behavior. As far as anyone knows, Skeppy was still the bright, energetic, and optimistic ray of sunshine. But Bad could still feel the doubt in his mind as he rambled about a story of what happened the other day while he was at the supermarket.

He's grateful to his fans that if they do hear the tiredness in his voice, they don't mention it. He's so thankful that he was streaming on Twitch today due to the lesser amount of Skeppys being spammed in his chat. What he wasn't thankful for was the series of messages getting spammed on his phone. He knew his friends were worried, he doesn't blame them honestly. But he doesn't want to talk about it, especially with the stream still going on. If Skeppy can still appear happy and content in his videos then Bad can be too. If that's how he wants to act then Bad is fine with moving on from it too.

Even if his heart shouts at him otherwise.

\---

"Bad c'mon this is getting out of hand now."

Dream said over the phone as Bad continued to work on his server. "... Sorry what did you say?" Dream resisted the urge to visit Bad soley for the purpose of slapping him. "Bad I know that something is wrong. Everyone can! Please I want to help you! WE want to help you!" Bad sighed tiredly at Dream's vain attempts. He really just couldn't take the hint. "Look Dream, I really appreciate the concern you guys are having but I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Dream let out a frustrated groan. "Okay what would it take for you to let us in?" Bad stayed silent for a moment before beginning to chuckle softly. 

"I don't know? Something big I guess you muffinhead." He began to grow anxious at Dream's lack of a response. "Uh... Dream? You still there?" The sounds of keyboard clicks was the only thing that alerted Bad to the fact that Dream was still even in the call. "Dream? What are you doing?" He didn't like it when Dream got quiet. It always seems like he goes quiet when his mind begins scheming. "Hey Bad?" Finally the man said something. "Are you free foooooor maybe the entirety of next week?" Bad pondered for a second before responding. "Yeah I think I'll be free... why?" The sound of a mouse click on the other end quickly made Bad turn pale. "Dream, you didn't-" The younger man cackled at Bad's sudden realization.

"It's too late! I already did it!" Bad continued to whine as Dream kept wheezing. "Sapnap and George are doing something else next week so it'll just be the two of us if you don't mind?" Bad deadpanned before letting out a muffled laugh. "You're such a dunderhead." The two were having way too much fun at the sudden turn of events. "I guess I'll see you in a few days." Dream finally muttered out after finishing his fourth round of laughter. Bad rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I guess you will." 

\---

The days had passed like a blur. And now, here he was, nervously looking around for the man that suddenly decided to show up and visit him. The airport bustled with activity and the crowd of people certainly didn't help with his nerves. The idea that Dream did this to finally hear what happened still hadn't quite set in for him. After all, that was a dumb motive in his personal opinion. However, he can't argue that Dream is spontaneous and at times, a bit reckless. A loud shout proceeded to interrupt his thoughts.

"BAD!" 

Maybe he will decide to evaporate on the spot. The amount of people that looked their way was certainly motivation enough for him. Ignoring the stares, he instead settled for running towards Dream and bringing him into a tight hug. He could hear the other's soft chuckles as they continued the long embrace. "Who's the taller one now huh?" The man mumbled making Bad immediately let go. "I will not hesitate to leave you in the dust mister." An obvious joke but one that still radiated the warmth Bad had. Dream grabbed his suitcase and turned to face him. 

"Alright then, lead the way!"

\---

It was comforting to have a friend nearby. Colors seemed brighter and Bad felt like he had more energy than before. He was thankful to Dream and yet he couldn't shake off that feeling of guilt. When they finally got to his place, they both took their time to help unpack all of the belongings Dream had brought with him. It was a hefty process but one that still had to be done. As soon as they were done with that, it was immediately decided to just call it a night. So now here Bad was, laying in bed, alone to the thoughts that swirled in his mind. 

He hates this.

He hates the way his mind works. This terrible mindset that forces him to doubt the things he knows he could do. The way it encourages him to put himself down with every small mistake or error. Bad exhales slowly, his thoughts are swarming him again. Almost as if he was drowning in an ocean that's only motive was to make him suffer for as long as possible. It always seems like no matter how hard he tries to stay afloat, something is always dragging him down again. He just wished he could identify the thing that manages to weigh him down everytime-

"Bad?"

Shuffling noises followed as the warmth from earlier once again came back to comfort him. He doesn't want to remember crying, the frustrated tears escaping, or the way his cries echoed in the darkness of his room. Instead Bad focuses on the way Dream grips him tighter with every sob and hiccup that's let loose, the way he feels safe and comforted in his arms, the security and warmth that's radiated because Dream _cares._

The thought makes Bad want to chuckle or maybe even cry some more. It's been a while since he's been physically comforted by someone as much as he loathes to admit it. Finally, his cries came to a slow stop and he began to steadily breathe once more. The only reminder that something was wrong being the tear streaks down his face. "Better?" Dream muttered as he slowly released Bad from his tight hold. Slowly nodding, he sheepishly rubbed his arm.

"Sorry for making you deal... with that." It was a weak apology that Dream immediately shut down. "Bad, I don't mind being here for you. I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help." He inhaled sharply, the doubt was inching it's way forward but Bad shook those thoughts away. "Actually..." Dream stared at him, concern filling his forest-green eyes. 

"Do you mind a long story?" 

"I'll make some popcorn." 

\---

"... so I guess that's why I've been a bit... off these past weeks."

The empty bowls laid on the kitchen counter as the two men sat together. Eating popcorn at almost four in the morning definitely put a new perspective on life at the moment. Dream raised an eyebrow, "Just a bit off?" Bad rolled his eyes, playfully elbowing him. "Anyways, I really appreciate you being here. It's been really lonely and-" He was interrupted by a loud yawn signifying the very late and maybe early hours. Dream let out a small laugh before standing up from the counter. "Go get some sleep you muffin." Bad nodded tiredly, "Goodnight Dream, I love you." Dream watched the older man stumble back to his bedroom before sighing. 

"He better have a good excuse." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is longer than the others >_<
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you haven't already and WANT to... make sure to leave a kudos before you go!  
> And I'll see you all in the next one!!


	5. Needed Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubling phone call leaves Skeppy with more problems than he already had. Luckily, he also has close friends to help lift him up. Of course, they can only help so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^

"Zak what the fuck." 

Dream internally swore at himself. He didn't want to _start_ more drama but the words spilled out before he could stop them. He honestly really should've thought this through more. It didn't take a smart guy to realize the high tension between them. From the way Dream's knuckles were turning white to Skeppy who was slowly turning pale. To say that something was about to go down would be an understatement. A tense silence passed between them before Dream spoke up again. "Look Zak, Darryl told me what was going on and I think-" 

"He told you what was going on?" Skeppy repeated, his voice raising in annoyance. Dream sighed, "Well I mean yeah? We're close friends too Zak. You're not the only one in his life!" He let out a scoff, "Whatever Dream, what could you possibly want with me?" Dream blinked as his face shifted to one of exasperation. "You two are fighting and you're asking- you know what it doesn't matter because I want you to come over and talk to him." 

Skeppy crossed his arms, letting out a bitter laugh. "Why do I always have to be the one apologizing to him? It seems like everytime we've ever had an argument, I'd always be the one running back to him and fixing things up again. I just want him..." Skeppy paused, shaking his head as he slowly sank on the floor. "I'm so tired of this distance between us. But I'm so scared that if I do get the chance to talk with him again that I'll... I'll mess it all up again." Skeppy wanted to just curl up into a ball at the moment. He didn't mean to rant like this and especially to Dream.

"God you're really just something else huh." Dream spat as Skeppy quickly stood up. The sad atmosphere quickly became replaced with the bitter and tense mood from before. "You're telling me that you haven't been talking to your best friend because of some little doubts in your mind?! That's _bullshit and you know it._ " A sickening silence hovered over them for a moment longer before Skeppy finally had enough. "You're actually a dick Dream. And I wish everyone could realize that because apparently achieving what you've always wanted doesn't stop people from being complete assholes."

"I'm the dick?! You're the one who got jealous over a stupid stream! Maybe instead of hiding away your self-esteem issues, you could've told this to Bad and we probably wouldn't have been having this issue in the FIRST place." Skeppy rolled his eyes at the accusation even if it was true. "I'm just as much human as you are Dream. Just because I messed up, it doesn't give you the right to bash me like I'm some sort of toddler that painted on the walls!" Dream bitterly laughed, "A TODDLER is what you're acting like so how am I supposed to think differently?! Maybe it's for the better that-" 

Skeppy quickly hung up, it wasn't like they were going to get anywhere with that massive argument anyways. Resisting the massive urge to throw his phone at the wall, he instead closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Inhale... exhale... and then again, over and over until he felt his anger and frustration simmer down. It was absolutely still there, it was just less and therefore easily controllable. A small trick that... someone had taught him about. Skeppy sighed before jumping in surprise at the soft vibration of his phone. Who would even be calling him right now?

"Hello?" He answered cautiously, god he really needs to start adding numbers to his contacts. It took a few seconds for the other person to respond. "Yo man have you checked Twitter?" Skeppy blinked at the familiar voice before gasping in realization. "Wait oh my god VURB?!" The man on the other side snorted. "I'm legit not your main concern right now man." Skeppy tilted his head in confusion before making his way to his PC. "What's happening on Twitter?" Vurb sharply inhaled, "Dude I think it's better if you just see it for yourself." 

That was a very ominous message coming from someone like Vurb. Skeppy could feel his anxiety slowly rising and rushed to get on Twitter. "Oh my god he didn't. He did not just do that. Vurb!" To say he was panicking would be an understatement. "Just breathe Zak. It'll be okay we'll figure it out together." Except the longer Skeppy stared at the tweet, the more panic and concern he felt.

**Dream @Dream**

**@Skeppy you need to get your shit together or else Bad won't be the only person you disappoint.**

"Vurb please tell me this isn't real!" Skeppy pleaded as Vurb bit his lip in obvious discomfort. "Replies are already coming in hot Skep. You might have to-" Skeppy quickly interrupted him. "There's no way I'm speaking out about this." Vurb sighed, "Then what else are you going to do?" A heavy silence told them everything they needed to know. "No matter what we'll get through this together!" A new voice chimed in, wait was that Finn? "Yeah don't worry man we've got you." Spifey pitched in as Mega sent a thumbs up in the chat. Skeppy could feel tears well up in his eyes. "You guys..." His voice was extremely shaky. 

"Thank you so much." 

\---

George glanced at the replies, someone had to oversee them after all. 

**Claire <3 @simpsinchat**

**Whats going on???**

**Sofia loves Dream @Dreamsimp23**

**Uh Dream??**

**Malec is panic @Skeppytoess**

**Guys I'm sure someone will explain later calm down!!**

The fans were panicking and George was deeply troubled. This might get ugly if it isn't taken care of properly. "Dream what have you done now?" He was going to have to call him later. For now, a simple tweet should distract everyone, at least hopefully it does. His best friends definitely owe him now though for what he's about to sacrifice.

**George @Georgenotfound**

**I love Drem :]**

That should be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually wild 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and if you haven't maybe click that kudos button? Of course only if you think you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I hope you guys enjoy and maybe stick around? Anyway, have a good day or night!  
> I wanted to try something new so forgive me :)


End file.
